new year, new life
by shadowhunter-tanya
Summary: Tahlia knows something has changed about her, a new family of year 11s and 12s have moved to town, she doesn't know why they seem to be keeping tabs on her. Cullens as usual. better than it sounds xD -R&R- chapter one edited!
1. disclaimer, and Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters, i only own my made-up characters and the plot.**_

_This chapter and future chapters have had good reviews from people who have read the paper copy  
Sorry that it isn't fully twilight, but it's still worth taking a look xD thanks_

I reccomend drinking warm coffee or hot chocolate while reading. xD (you know you want to)

* * *

_  
_

_**TAHLIA POV  
**_

1.

It's Monday morning, the first school day of the year. I didn't have much sleep last night, stressing about school. I walked out into the kitchen, put two pieces of toast into the toaster, and waited. I had packed all my stuff last night so I don't have anything to do other than eat, get changed and leave.

Dad dropped me off and I waved as he drove away. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I walked about two blocks with my heavy bag on my back with all my new books and my iPod in my ears, before reaching the school grounds. Lots of people go through the same entrance so I was squished through the gates, and into the wall.

I walked up the stairs into the area I knew was for the year nines, and walked along the classrooms looking at the lists to see which would be my homeroom. I wasn't on this level, so I walked up the stairs and looked on the 9c class list, I was in this class, with one friend Katrina.

I found a seat at the back of the classroom and put my stuff on the desk next to me, for Katrina. I sat in my own world while I could hear everyone squealing and shouting at each other because they hadn't seen their friends for a while. It was giving me a headache, I don't get headaches often, but I guess I haven't been around this much noise for a while. Finally my friend Katrina came into the room and I waved at her, she soon realised where I was and came to sit next to me.

"Hey Tahlia how was your break"

"Good thanks Kat, I was practically dormant"

"I was really bored, I wanted to go back to school for the last month" She was excited to go back? Well, I guess that's her.

"Sorry I've got a bit of a headache, mind if I rest until we start"

"No, go ahead"

Hopefully she will go and talk to one of her friends and forget about me for a while, or she'll get bored and want to write poems and read in advance.

I couldn't really rest with all the noise, why was everybody being so loud? So I put my arms over my ears and lay on the desk. After about ten minutes Mr. Collin and Mrs. Somers came into the room, I knew I had to get up or I'll just get into trouble. They called the roll, gave us our time tables and locker numbers; of course I was very close to Rebekah, who practically wanted me to move school, or country, for some unknown reason.

"Hello Tahlia, eaten any horse shit lately?" ignore her.

"No I haven't, I never have, and never will. Thanks Bek" She'll make up a good come back, she always does.

"Oh, but I saw you when I drove past on Saturday, you were with some little kids throwing poo around and eating it, how fun. And, don't call me Bek." What the hell was that? It's a crap come back, but everybody would have go along with it anyway. Thank god nearly everybody else is back inside.

"We didn't throw horse shit, Bek, I know what your doing"- " hmm what should I send a rumour around about Tahlia this year?" it was an attempt.

"Ok, I'll just go and send an email to everyone in our year level that you're a lesbian" That nearly cut my strings of self control, I felt like throwing her over the balcony, really badly. Last year she spread a rumour that I was a lesbian; does she want me to be a lesbian or something? Weird, lame, annoying, freak.

"Please Rebekah, I don't know what's wrong with me but I have a feeling that if you don't go inside very soon, I would do something stupid. AND you already did that Last Year." Why did I say that? I should've just gone inside. Shit. Stupid Tahlia.

"TAHLIA you are an ugly FREAK! Don't touch me!" THATS IS IT!

"GET LOST NOW REBEKAH!" For crying out loud I Need To Stay At This School!

"Fine I'm leaving, but i'm sure somebody will hear about this." She's actually going? Interesting.  
Great I saved her life and she's sending her under aged body guard Lucas to give me a punch up.

I walked back inside with two other people I didn't know very well who probably overheard everything - yea they would've, and sat down next to Kat. I was pretty unnoticed by the teachers who were talking to people about their holidays, i think they'll keep a close ee on me. Georgia went overseas to Hong Kong, stayed at a "wonderful" hotel and ate "gorgeous" food. Cameron stayed with his family in Queensland, and got a pet snake. And I could hear all of this? It was starting to freak me out, since one day at the start of the holidays, at home I could hear the post man's motor bike about ten minutes before it actually came. I couldn't ever hear it about a year ago, sounds coincidental, but I don't think so.

A teacher next door said the bell was about to go so I stood up and grabbed by books for second lesson, the first lesson was with Mrs. Somers for English, and of course was used for the first day's crap.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me including Katrina who seemed disappointed in me? . . . And I thought they were occupied? Mr. Collin was about to say something I could feel it.

"Tahlia, where are you going?" ahhh shit.

"I knew the bell was about to go and, with us no doing anything extremely important I though I could get my books in order for second lesson." That was good.

His face changed as he heard the bell and turned around to grab his own stuff. Everyone said good morning and started moving out of the classroom, but Rebekah seemed to be whispering to one of her friends about sitting in the toilets for this lesson. Well there are positives to my weird super hearing.

We all just travelled around the school from lesson to lesson, not really doing much, most teachers just talked to us, or showed us what we were going to do during the term. I was sick of that so I listened to what people were whispering to each other about, I learnt a lot. I ate lunch that I packed for myself, then sat in the library at lunch, I felt like being alone for a while.

I walked past the parking area, and down the road to where mum picks me up and waited.

* * *

**__**

Please read and review, it only takes a few seconds!

I post more chapters when i get more reviews, hits, favs, and alerts.  
All of the obove make writers happy!

**_Thanks,  
Tanya_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the AWESOME twilight characters.  
_**

**__**

Chapter 2,  
read and review, you know you can.

* * *

I survived the first day, now I have to survive the second.

As I walked down the corridor towards the science labs - I liked science. I saw a small pixie like girl who was practically skipping next to a guy with reddish brown hair, they both were beautiful.  
"Edward I'm going to stop off at Jaspers classroom before I go to ours, I'll meet you there" her voice was beautiful.

"Ok Alice" - "What's he done?" he whispered, really quietly, like so quiet nobody else would have noticed. What's he done, hmm.

Alice was silent; she looked at him with a smile and danced through the crowds towards this other classroom. Edward walked towards the stairs.

Not many people seemed to notice that, they looked equally dazzled by both of them. How strange, well they were inhumanly beautiful.

Science was easy, looking through what we would do for the next few weeks, and reading some information. I put my books away and looked at my time table; now was recess, next I had Italian and gym. I got out my Italian books, and some food to eat.

I walked along the corridor and found my small group of friends, I stood and ate in silence. The corridor was filled with nearly as much noise as earlier, so I had to try and block it out.

After Italian I walked to gym, watching and listening for Lucas. I found my correct teacher and stood in my class group. I heard a booming laugh coming from the other side of the gym, and tuned around. There was a big guy who looked as though he was in year 12, with his class. By the looks of it, he had just pushed over four people a one time. I would've found it funny to, if I could do it.

We played table tennis, something I could do, I have never been great at it, but today, I was getting so much better? Throughout the class I could hear the massive foot beats on the floor, voice and laugh of this guy. Shesh he was loud, and I was getting weirder.

After class I helped pack most of the stuff away, I'm known by the PE teachers for doing this, because I have always been stronger than the other girls in my year level, and a fair few of the guys.

I walked towards the door thinking it was lunch, and realised I had another lesson, so I hurried through the door. I bashed into some big guy, it was him, shit.

"Sorry, I was hurrying to get to my locker before my next lesson, sorry" he looked so surprised, why?

"Yea that's ok, you'd better hurry if u want to make it via your locker" yes, I'd better

"Thanks" bloody hell, now I'll be the laughing stock of the year twelves. They all walked away as usual, except some people stating at me and the big guy. So, maybe not the laughing stock, maybe just the annoying kid.

* * *

_**Sorry it was so short, but that doesn't mean you cant review!  
**_

**_Thanks,  
__Tanya_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own what Stephenie Meyer owns, because its hers.  
**

_Any questions ask me! i'll put the answers here and/or send a message back to you._

_This chapter is a bit longer than the last, Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

I looked at my time table and saw I had Maths, shit. I grabbed all the many things I needed for maths and ran. I was pretty fast; I can't usually run very fast carrying books. I guess I'm just getting fitter with my age, and my senses are just getting clearer, that's it.

After maths I stood at my locker, sort of relaxing I guess, it was quieter putting half my body sort of inside, peaceful. Then I heard the voice I hadn't wanted to hear all day. I turned around and braced myself for Lucas.

Not many people were here; nearly everybody had already gone into the cafeteria. He walked towards me slowly, like he was trying to make it worse. I was fast so I could run, but he'd find me so there's no point in that. I thought of the reason of this, that small discussion with Rebekah, and it made me VERY annoyed. It suddenly felt like this guy walking towards me was just a little worm squirming towards some food. He looked at my face, and suddenly, he looked a bit scared, haha whatever I did, I need to do it again.

He slowed down and looked at me, then over to the other side of the corridor, where Rebekah was standing. I wasn't looking at her so I didn't know what she did, but he continued to walk towards me. Then I stood ready to attack if he tried anything. And he turned and made it look like he was walking towards his locker, pansy. I watched him, he took his phone from his pocket and started texting people, oh shit, I wouldn't be able to handle more of them. So I looked at my timetable that I stuck in my locker, because I was sick of it being in my pocket, and grabbed my health and history books.

I walked, fast. Down the stairs, towards the cafeteria, I looked around; my group's table was full, what? Oh, some new kid had taken my spot. Great, now, where is there a spare spot. I turned around in a circle until I found a table, half the size of the others, empty, awesome now I don't have to sit with some random people. I walked along and got some crap food and sat down.

Not very far from my table were those beautiful people, the big guy, an amazingly beautiful girl with the big guy, the guy who would have many girls in here thinking about him with the reddish brown hair, Edward, the graceful pixy, Alice, the guy who is with Alice - umm. . . Jasper, that's it.

I played with my mush, stopping myself from looking at those people. I turned my mush into a face, then a spear, then a fish. I got sick of that and looked at them, they hadn't eaten any of their food, the guy with the reddish brown hair and the big guy were both playing with it, the others hadn't touched it. Maybe they didn't like it as much as me. One thing I noticed before but didn't think much of it was that they all had this goldish colour to their eyes, how strange.

I was getting yet another headache so I lay my head down on the table and had a rest. I looked at my watch and slowly stood up, then I saw their table was practically empty except for Alice who was pulling jasper along, she kissed him on the cheek and let him walk off to his next lesson. I pushed my chair in and grabbed my books.

I turned around and nearly fell over because Alice was standing right in front of me.

_"Hello"_

"umm, Hello"

_"My name's Alice"_ I know

"Yes, well, my name's Tahlia"

_"You seem to be worried about Emmet, when you pushed into him today"_ Emmet? Oh the big guy, wait how would she know? And, why would she care?

"Yea he looked a bit, different"

_"He's not angry with you. It's just that, because he's so big, he doesn't usually feel people bumping into him, that's all"_

"Oh, ok, thanks Alice, don't let me bother you" please don't.

_"It's ok Tahlia, you seem very lonely here by yourself. why don't you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?"_ WHAT??? Poor Alice feels sorry for me; she should ignore me like everyone else.

"Umm a year nine with a group of year elevens and twelves, that would look funny" I should have run before she could walk over here.

_"It'll be fun! See ya Tahlia!"_ Fun? How will it be fun? It'll be embarrassing.

"Ok bye Alice!"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

Thanks,  
Tanya


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the twilight characters. Obviously. Steph does!**

**As you would already know,this here, is chapter 4.**

Read And Review! please (pleading puppy eyes)

Enjoy xD  


**

* * *

**

Health was boring, half the class staring at me the whole time, like I was new, and an alien. History was in the library, I enjoy history, but something made me want to not pay attention and look to the other side of the library, so I did. Jasper was sitting at his desk reading a book and shaking his head looking annoyed every few minutes, while other people where reading and writing things down. Jasper was getting more annoyed by the minute, so he put the book down. Then he looked up to see me staring at him. Shit it's always me isn't it?

I looked away, then felt his eyes on the back of my head, so I looked back to see him staring. What's with this guy? I put a "what?" sort of face on and mouthed it. Then he just mouthed "I don't know" and looked down at the cover of the book, this has been a strange day. The bell went for home room, I waited for everyone else to leave so I didn't have to fight for the door, and then my teacher Mr. Baker walked in front of me and looked at me, what's with people and looking at me? What's wrong? Has my nose fallen off?

"Hello Tahlia"

"Hello Mr. Baker" bloody hell

"I noticed that you weren't paying much attention today Tahlia"

"Sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind, and we weren't really doing anything, just getting ready for our unit, yes that is important I know, but as I said, I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment, sorry."

"Ok Tahlia, just make sure you don't fall behind" I wouldn't fall behind in History, I'm good at history.

"I won't"

Then I saw Jasper he was only getting up from his chair now, he could have tried to make it less obvious that he was listening. I waited for Mr Baker to leave, then for Jasper to walk over to me, he didn't. Jasper just looked at me for less than a second, then continued and walked out the door.

Home room was boring, we recieved a newsletter, and I was being stared at by many people, but now people turned away as soon as I saw them, at least they're not being as rude.

After home room I got all my homework from my locker and stuffed it into my bag, I was half through zipping up my bag when I heard a group of people coming towards me. Again, shit. I put my bag on my back and locked my locker without turning around, then, I turned around to find Lucas, and four other guys standing with him, why me?

I stood there staring at them, listening to their every breath, getting used to my above average senses, it made me feel as though i was ready.

"Hello Tahlia, you thought you were very tough this afternoon didn't you?"

"Nah Lucas just chickened out over a girl" SHIT TAHLIA why did you say that?

Then I heard a booming laugh, oh no.

"Hey Tahlia!" It was the big guy of course, great now Lucas's gang will get me before school or something. I wanted to get it over with now.

"Hello Emmet" why was I being so quiet.

He pushed through those guys and stood next to me.

"Good one Tahlia, are these guys bothering you?"

"No, no, no, Emmet its ok, you go home, really."

"Nah, i won't go just yet. . . But you guys better get home before I turn your bones into powder" he was practically growling. Great now I'll be made fun of as, the weakling who needs a year twelve guy to help her live through school, what a story.

They ran for it, a few looked before they hit the stairs to see Emmet, he was about to fall over with laughter, you would be able to hear his laugh from the gym.

"There you go" he said proudly

"umm. . . thanks Emmet that was nice of you" it seemed to be more to his benefit.

"that's ok, it was hilarious!" well at least he had fun.

Then I saw his girlfriend walking towards us; she seemed the tiniest bit annoyed.

"Bye Emmet, I think I think you should go" I looked at the girl.

"haha ok see ya later" he slapped me on the shoulder but I managed to stay standing.

"bye" I said, recovering.

He walked off laughing, he suddenly stopped, haha poor Emmet she probably told him off.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. . . he knew my name? Did I tell him before? Ahh probably.

I made sure i had everything i needed to take home, then i walked down the stairs. The school was pretty deserted, except for a few students and teachers. I smiled at the receptionist, who looked confused. Then left through the gates, I walked out of the school and past the parking area, where I saw Emmet standing next to the car, it was a silver Volvo. The car did a loop, I could see Edward driving, and Alice in the passengers seat. Alice waved at me, Emmet smiled, and the rest didn't look my way. He then sped off, fast but precise.

* * *

_**Review, you know you can =P**_

Thanks,  
Tanya


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Twilight Characters or the Twilight Plot,  
****Or the movie, or the merchandise, or the posters.........**

**I've had about 90 views, hopefully it keeps going up, and more reviews please!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

I couldn't sleep much last night, I just wasn't tired. I ate two pieces of toast, and some biscuits, and an apple. I didn't usually eat much breakfast, I guess I'm just hungry from not eating lunch.

I walked towards school with my ipod in my ears as usual, paying no attention to the world around me except for where I was going.

I unpacked my homework, and got out my stuff for my first two lessons, then sat down at my spot at the back of the classroom. Katrina came in and sat next to Sarah the new girl who stole my lunch spot. They spent the next five minutes talking about their outing on Friday, the stuff they'll buy, the things they'll eat; I thought Kat liked the stuff I liked? Kat turned around and looked at me, I took advantage.

"Hi Kat!"

"Hi" She turned herself back around

It's going to be a long year.

At recess I got the books out for my next three lessons. I stood in my locker again, relaxing.

I heard the bell ring so I grabbed my books and shut my locker. The sound rang down the corridor; I shut it so hard it dented the whole side. Shit. I dented it back to normal, and locked it. I took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching, many were. I walked away from my locker before being stopped by a teacher; I looked up to see my home room teacher Mr. Collins.

"I heard you breaking your locker door, Tahlia" Fantastic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, as you can see I dented it back into place"

"What did you use to dent it in the first place" great he thinks I bashed it with a metal bar or something.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't just say I didn't.

"Don't pretend that you don't know in front of me Tahlia"

"Sorry, but I used my hand, and my arm I guess?" Not great Tahlia.

"Unless you tell me the truth right now I'll have to give you a detention" he was getting on my nerves.

"I AM SORRY MR. COLLINS BUT I USED MY HAND TO SHUT IT AND IT BENT, I BENT IT BACK FOR YOU, TAKE A LOOK" I pointed to the locker, it looked pretty back to normal. I was fuming up inside, I felt so annoyed with this guy. I felt like tearing him up if he didn't believe me.

Suddenly I felt a wave of fear come off him, like I was supposed to feel it, and I did.

"Tahlia you should get to your lesson right now!" he was scared, he didn't give me a detention, good.

"I will, thank you Mr. Collins"

I saw Japer and Alice, especially jasper staring at me from the stair case I was heading towards. I was about to walk right past them, or turn around and go the other way, when Alice tapped my shoulder.

"Tahlia, what was that?"

"I don't know, he just got me really pissed off"

"Umm ok . . . we'll see you at lunch" Yea, I forgot about that.

"Yea, bye Alice, jasper" I walked down the stairs faster than anybody else on the stair case at the time. When I got to the bottom I had a peek up to see if they were still standing there, they were gone.

ALICEPOV:

I waved to our family and walked with Jasper towards the rooms of our next lessons. Then, I had a vision;

"_Don't pretend that you don't know in front of me Tahlia"_

"_Sorry, but I used my hand, and my arm I guess?"_

"_Unless you tell me the truth right now I'll have to give you a detention" _

"_I AM SORRY MR. COLLINS BUT I USED MY HAND TO SHUT IT AND IT BENT, I BENT IT BACK FOR YOU, TAKE A LOOK"_

_Tahlia was fuming with anger, she was getting to the point of looking like a, vampire._

I came back, Jasper had stopped walking knowing what was happening, it was a short vision but I knew I had to see it for myself.

"What's wrong love?"

"I just had a vision of Tahlia, we have to get to the year nine corridor now" I said at vampire speed.

We walked fast trying not to get too much attention, around the corner, and down the stairs, we stopped. We could see Tahlia slamming her locker unintentionally, and the whole side was bent, she looked embarrassed so she dented it back to normal. One thing was obvious, this wasn't human strength.

We overheard the full argument with Mr. Collins and, as I saw in my vision, for a minute she looked more vampire than human.

* * *

Review please!  
constructive criticism and just really nice things xD

Thanks,  
Tanya


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own twilight, the characters, or the plot.**

**When i posted this, this story (up to chapter 5) had a total of 163 views, 4 revs, 3 favs, 3 alerts.**

**its Chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**

TAHLIAPOV:

The last three lessons went slowly, I could hear all the "secret" discussions everybody was having, some about me. I was glad when it was over; I put my stuff away and got my books for the last two lessons. I picked them up and started walking towards the stairs. I was about to walk down when I saw Alice dance to my side and take hold of my hand. She walked with me down the stairs and towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Tahlia, have a good day?"

"Yea, it's been ok, how has yours been?"

"Good, Jasper was feeling a bit sick, so he had to go home"

"I hope he feels better soon" Poor guy always looks sick.

We lined up and got our "food" then sat down; I sat in Jasper's usual spot. Again I played with my food, a football, a face . . .

"Tahlia, you should eat something" it was Alice

"I'm sitting with a whole group of people who don't seem to be eating. . . I ate lots for breakfast, honestly"

"Tahlia, when you bent the locker, how much force did you put into that?" great, can't she just forget that she even saw it.

"I just shut it as normal; honestly I didn't put much force into it."

Serious Alice mode is funny, so I held my mouth shut with great force to stop myself from smiling.

"Ok Tahlia, but you really have to eat something"

"Yes Sarg" Couldn't help myself with that.

I sat for a bit, hoping that all of them would forget about me having to eat something. It was pretty silent, Rose playing with her hair, Emmet smiling at Edward, Edward playing with the food, Alice, well, Alice just sat there. After about ten minutes they all started to get up, except Alice. Edward looked at Alice and Alice looked back, another weird silent discussion. Then they left the cafeteria, now it was just me and Alice, interview time I could feel it. Another minute passed.

"Tell me Tahlia, how many voices can you hear in this room" What a strange question, but I listened anyway. I focused on somebody near me . . . some body a couple of tables away . . . and somebody on the other side of the room. I could hear them, weird. How would she know anyway?

"I can hear anybody if I focus on certain people, I can hear everybody like a buzz of voices if I don't" she looked stunned.

"What? Alice what's wrong with me?" Now I was starting to freak out.

"I. . . umm. . . gotta go to class, sorry Tahlia, I'll talk to you later."

"Right, ok. I'll see you later then, But I know you know, will you tell me then?" She'll tell me later, hopefully. When she calms down.

"Umm… yea, bye" she walked fast out the door.

I left the cafeteria, and because lunch wasn't over I decided to go for a walk towards the car park, I just needed to relax before my. . . I heard Edward's voice for a second. I stood behind a large tree and stared through the branches, I saw Alice and Edward by their car; I didn't want them to see me so I turned around and lowered myself behind the tree. I really wanted to hear what they were saying, but they talked so quietly it was pretty impossible, even for me. I just sat and waited, until I heard the car reverse and head out onto the road. Then I heard footsteps, one of them must have stayed. I waited until the footsteps were clearly over near the office, then I picked up my books and started following the footsteps. It was Alice. After a few minutes I was a couple of meters behind Alice who was heading towards her next lesson. She turned around.

"Hi Tahlia, lunch is nearly over, you'd better get going." She was fine now.

"Yea I will, see ya later Alice."

"Yea, but, what were you doing near the car park." Haha oops

"yea I, really, wanted to sit in the shade of a tree for the rest of lunch." Well it is true.

"Ok, well if you're wondering, Edward left to check on Jasper for me, and my mum wanted some help with something. It is a nice day today isn't it? I wouldn't mind sitting in the shade and reading myself."

"No I really wasn't paying attention to you guys, and yes it is a nice day Alice, too bad for maths." I'll leave it for a bit, then pester her.

* * *

**You may be thinking, shesh this isn't heading anywhere, well... you have to know this stuff for future events to make sense, like in twilight, you cant just skip to Eclipse, i get really annoyed at people that skip to eclipse or BD!!!!**

****

Anyways R&R!

You guys rock!

**~Tanya **


End file.
